


16 years?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Light Angst, Multi, Romance, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Jughead Jones a substitute English teacher. He goes where ever his company puts him until he's offered a full time position. As he teaches his first class she's oddly familiar. Familiar to who though?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More than one chapter to come.

Jughead Jones an English substitute teacher who gets carted all around America filling in for English teachers. Jughead loves teaching English but being a substitute gives him time to work on his novel. From being the substitute English teacher in his home town to travelling to the big apple sharing an apartment with his best friend and his lover.

Jughead Jones was in the city that never sleeps. The big apple. He loves New York, the busy non stop atmosphere. Utterly the polar difference to Riverdale. 

So now he's setting up for his first class. He was always so nervous when meeting a new class. He knew that the kids took advantage off supplies or new teachers. As off last week Jughead got offered the full time position and took it. 

They'll be studying Romeo and Juliet. He use to hate that book until he was in college. Jughead placed a copy of Romeo and Juliet on each desk ready for his students. He wrote his name on the board. 

Half an hour later his students started to filter in. He stood at the door welcoming his new class. All his students start to fill up the seats. Most of the students headed for the back. Where as the one girl sat in the middle row. The spot he would have chose. 

He watched most of the students just  throw their pencil case on their desk but her she pulled out her organised pencil case along with her note book and sticky note. 

"Hello guys, I am your new teacher Mr Jones. I know everyone of the tricks in teenage books. I was one so don't pull them on me." He smiled. 

All the kids began to laugh. "If you need a teacher to speak to my door is always open." He offered. 

"So when I call your name I want you to stand up and introduce yourself and one interesting fact."

Jughead started to do the registor as he looked at the child who was introducing them. 

"Imogen Juliet Cooper."

The girl nervously stood up. "Hi I'm Mo and an interesting fact about me... I'm an auother but I write medical drama's." She said before sitting down. 

Jughead just looked at Imogen and she looked strickingly familiar. Striking Blonde hair, emarld green eyes with hints of blue in. Jughead shook that feeling aside as he continued the register. 

"Right so we're studying Romeo and Juliet before we read it I want to know what you think it's about." Jughead said as he sat on his desk. 

Most of the answers were the generic answers. He then picked on Imogen. She took a long deep breath. A moment of thought before speaking. 

"Romeo and Juliet is so much more than a tragic love story. It's a deep seeded hatred between two monarchs. It's about two young adults who are open minded. This family hatred seemed stupid to them. The heart wants what it wants. They do something so extravagant as everything is their life is dramatised but in the end two tragic deaths ends a deep seeded hatred. "

Jughead couldn't believe it. He swears its like history repeating itself. He's heard those words before. Those exact words made him like this book in the first place. 

"Can I ask why you think that?"Jughead asked. 

"Well my middle name is Juliet. My Mum is a single parent but her and my father on the night they met talked about this book. He hated the book and she loved it. This is her version of the story and I just love it." She smiled.

Jughead just smiled. "Your mother is a wise women." Jughead said.

"I hope so she saves lives each day."

Jughead started to deligate the rolls for people to read. Imogen got the roll of Juliet. Class went well. Everyone started to filter out but Imogen.

"Mr Jones can I ask you a question?" She asked. 

"Sure do I call you Mo or Imogen?" 

"Mo's fine." She smiled. 

"Go head." 

"Why did you look like a ghost from your past came to haunt you when u told you my interpretation of Romeo and Juliet?"She curiously asked. 

" Do you want the truth Miss Cooper?"

"Duh." She giggled.

"Well then Miss Cooper, a very wise doctor argued the point with me. I'd just come out of university and she's graduated from med school as she graduated early from everything. My friend drunkenly got into a bar fight as this guy inappropriately touched a women. Granted her was drunk but I met this doctor as she sorted my friend out. I was complaining how on Monday I have to start my new job as a supply English teacher, teaching Romeo and Juliet. "He smiled.

" That's so funny my auntie V teases my mum about a story like that. Come to think of it that night auntie V called Mum upset because a guy at a bar. "

"Probably just a coincidence." Jughead smiled.

"Yeah probably. I also wanted to start up the newspaper but needed a supervisor could you do it?" She asked.

"Of course. We can speak more about it."

Jughead couldn't help but shake the fact that Imogen looked deadly familiar to him. She looks likes someone he knew once. Jughead decided to search her up on sims to see if her mothers name will jog any memories. 

Jughead typed in her name up on sims. Her mother contact information came up. Elizabeth Cooper. That bell rang a name in his head. He decided to take a chance and Google her name. An image of her the top surgeon in America Elizabeth Cooper came up. Jughead saw her. 

Elizabeth Cooper is the doctor from all those years ago. Betts is the doctor from 16 years ago. 

~Flash back. ~

Betty Cooper was working the night shift in the pit. New York night shifts were heptic sometimes. Especially when graduation season hit. Most people got high or drunk. There was a lot of stomach pumping and banana bags handed out. 

Betty was sat at the desk filling patient forms out as she took a little break to eat her bagel from the coffee stand. She hasn't eaten since dinner as she was in a surgery watching her mentor at tea time. 

Betty was halfway done eating her bagel when a drunken guy stumbled in with his sober friend trying to help his ass. Betty was about to help them when she got an emergency SNS from Veronica. 'Sister needs sister.' Betty quickly handed them a form to fill out as she rang Veronica back. 

"What's up V?"

"Is the human race of men egotistical?" She asked.

"So far what I've seen yes."

"A guy tried to touch me at the bar until this handsome guy punched him. Maybe I have faith in humanity after all." Veronica said.

"V we'll talk more at home." 

Betty headed over to the drunken guy. She took him to a bed and cleaned the gash on his head before setting up a banana bag. He needed stitches so she had to get the equipment. 

"But Arch I have to teach Romeo and Juliet. I hate that I prefer Macbeth." He sighed as Betty came back. 

Betty couldn't help but rolled her eyes laughing as she prepared the stuff near them. "Excuse me what's so funny?" Jughead asked as Archie screamed like a baby getting his stitches. 

"Of course you like Macbeth. A murderous and violent filled play about evil ambition." She giggled. "So predictable." 

"Oh please I know your a Romeo and Juliet girl. How is that any better?" He asked her.

"Romeo and Juliet is so much more than a tragic love story. It's a deep seeded hatred between two monarchs. It's about two young adults who are open minded. This family hatred seemed stupid to them. The heart wants what it wants. They do something so extravagant as everything is their life is dramatised but in the end two tragic deaths ends a deep seeded hatred. "

Jughead listened so intensely and in awe of her. She was truly a thing of beauty and grace. Her blonde golden locks in her messy pony tail as bites the corner of her lips concentrating on stitching Archie back up. 

"Maybe you're right Dr Cooper or should I say Juliet." He smiled faintly. 

"Oh please you know I am." She smiled.

"He hates being wrong." Archie teased. 

"So it's a first. I'm honoured." She teased finishing up. "There all done." She smiled. 

"Thank you Dr Cooper. If you excuse me I have a gorgeous woman to call." Archie smiled hopping off the bed. 

"No more bar fights." She teased as he started to call the women. "And you, coffee?" She asked. 

"Is that a date Dr Cooper?" He smirked. 

"Elizabeth, everyone calls me Betty. Who knows it's a coffee but we have to discuss your horrible taste in plays." She teased. 

"That's fine with me Betts." 

"Good I get an hours break to eat proper food." She smiled.

They headed to the canteen as they both got something to eat. Betty got another coffee as she still had a few hours of her shift left. 

"So what about In Cold Blood?" She asked. 

"A classic." He smiled. 

"Right!"

"A girl after my own heart." He teased. 

"You're cute." She whispered. 

"You're stunning." He smiled grazing her hand. 

Betty leaned over to him as she slowly started to learn in and kiss him. The kiss started to get heated where Betty pulled Jughead into an on call room. Jughead started to kiss her neck as he tug at her scrubs. 

" Can I?"He asked. 

" Please, I want you. "

" I'm Jughead. "He whispered kissing her. She just nodded as she pushed Jughead's flannel off."Just so you know I don't normally do this." She admitted. 

"Same." He smiled.

"I feel like I've known you awhile but it's been a few hours Juggie." She whispered kissing him as she pushed him onto the bed grinding on him. 

"I should tell you I'm going to Texas to work for awhile." 

"It's fine. It's not like we're a thing. Just a physical attractions. You're my blue light." 

"Okay." He smiled biting her lip. 

They spent the rest of Betty's break having sex on the on call room until she got a trauma page through. She kissed Jughead as she redressed herself. They went out the room going their separate ways not leaving any way of communication. 

~End of Flash back. ~

Betts is Imogens mum. Jughead couldn't believe it. The girl he's been pinning for years was the girls mother. 

Jughead didn't know what to do. He had a free period so he decided to call up her using the schools phone in his room. He nervously pressed the numbers hearing the clicks of the buttons being pressed. 

He held the phone to his ear as it rung. Once, twice and on the third ring there was no answer. He decided to try again nearer to lunch. Once lunch came he rang it again. Ring after ring no answer until there was. 

_____

Betty Cooper was the best trauma surgeon. She is America's best doctor. People all around the world come for her work. Betty was in a ten hour surgery. She started the surgery at 6am and will finish at 4pm. She'll be home by five. 

As she was halfway into the surgery she had one of her interns come get her with her phone. 

"Gibson what is it?" She asked. 

"It's Mo's school."

"Oh okay can you put it on loud speaker." She told him. 

Gibson was his last name. He was one of the interns. He listened to her and put it on loud speaker. 

"I'm sorry to intterput you're work day Dr Cooper but I'm the new English teacher Mr Jones. I would like to see you Betts." Jughead uttered. 

"Betts?" She echoed. "I haven't heared that word since...Juggie." 

"Hey there Juliet."He whispered. 

"Juggie we should talk but I'm in surgery till 4pm. I'm picking Mo up at 5 from Veronica's. Give me your number." 

Jughead gave her number. Gibson typed it in as he sent him the address. Jughead looked at the address and noticed it. 

"Wait I'm staying there until I find a place. It's my best friends house Archie." Archie said. 

"Perfect I'll see you at 5." She said as Gibson ended the phone call. 

Betty couldn't believe it she was going to have to have the talk with him. The dreaded talk she's been wishing she'd never have to go through. She put that feeling aside as she literally has a life in her hands. 

______

Imogen invited Lincoln around as they worked on their homework. She was in Veronica's room. Lincoln was her friend but has a massive crush on her. 

"Linc we should talk a break." She smiled. 

"Sure." 

"Perfect. Let's watch a show." Imogen started to play a show on Netflix. 

Jughead had just gotten in from work and saw Archie at the kitchen island. He went to the fridge and got a drink of juice. Is mind was going mind a minute. He could be a father to a 16 year old girl. A girl that he's missed 16 year of her life. 

An hour later Betty walked into Veronica's apartment as Veronica and Archie was watching TV. "Hey V. Where is Mo?" Betty asked as she was exhausted. 

"Linc and her are watching a movie." Veronica said. 

"Good she can stay there for awhile. Apparently Archie your friend is here?" Betty asked. 

"Yeah he's in his room. Why?"

"Do you remember that guy I told you about?" She asked.

"The one in the on call room."

"Yeah well he's Archie's friend and he's Mo's dad." Betty said.

"What! You kept that from me!" Veronica said.

"Well first off I didn't. Second off I didn't recognise Archie when I met him because of his brown hair because of his crisis."

"You can't blame her babe. Jug's always working and travelling from school to school. He also doesn't like parties." Archie added.

"Fine but he's in the guest room."

Betty nodded as she headed over to the guest room. Betty nervously knocked on the door. Jughead shouted come in as he was working on his lesson plans. Betty headed into the room as she yawned. She was exhausted, her hair a mess and all she wants is her pj's and her daughter with take out.

Jughead saw her and she looks just as beautiful as she did the day they met. Jughead just looked up at her and smiled. How can someone so tired look so beautiful?

"Hey there Juliet." He whispered.

"So you've figured it out." Betty said sitting on the bed. 

"She looks just like you Betts." He smiled. 

"I always thought she looks like you with blonde hair." 

"Her Romeo and Juliet analysis is exactly the same as yours." He smiled. 

"Like mother like daughter." 

"So she's mine?" He asked. 

Betty just nodded. "I couldn't find you and you said it was a one time thing." She uttered. 

"No, it's okay. I'm just upset I missed out on 16 years of her life. 16 years of missing out you too." 

"You can come for dinner tomorrow or to our house and get to know her. I'm on a date tomorrow so?"Betty said. 

Jughead just looked at her with sadness in his eyes." Oh okay. He better treat you right. "Jughead told her.

"We'll see." She smiled. "Come meet our daughter."

Betty took Jughead's hand as she pulled him into Veronica's bedroom. Imogen looked up at her mum and was confused. 

"Mum why is my English teacher here?" She asked. 

"He isn't just Mr Jones the English teacher." Betty whispered tearing up. "He's your father." 

"Wait what?" She asked. 

"Juggie is the guy from my story." 

"Juggie? Wait my English teacher is the hot hook up that has you been moping for this certain type." Imogen strung together. 

"I wouldn't say moping. I'd say I felt an attraction towards him. Now this isn't about me but you two." Betty shifted the focus back on to the topic at hand.

Imogen looked between her two parents. She couldn't believe it. She's making the connections between him and her. 

"Dad." She whispered tearing up.

Jughead started to tear up too. He's a father. He has this little girl he didn't know about. His parents are grandparents and his sister is a auntie.

"I'll leave you to it." Betty whispered.

"Betts!" Jughead said holding her hand. "Juggie."She took her hand away. " It's okay. I shouldn't be here. You don't want me here and I need to sleep. "

Betty walked away as she shut the door behind her crying. Everything is going to change. It's not just her and her little Mo anymore. Mo wouldn't need her as much as she would have her father.

Inside the room Jughead was at a loss for words. He looked at Imogen and teared up. "You look exactly like your mother." He smiled. 

"You're my dad." Imogen smiled. 

"Yeah I am." 

"You're my dad." She repeated. 

"You're my daughter. I have a daughter."

"So I'm a Jones?"

"You're a Cooper and always will be. It doesn't mean you aren't a Jones." He smiled faintly. 

"Can I stay here tonight to get to know you?" She asked. 

"If your mother says yes."

Imogen pulls out her phone to message her mum. Betty received the message and cried harder. She responded with yes and a x. 

Betty went back in. She hugged her tightly silently wiping a tear away. She kissed her head before walking out. 

Jughead was waiting outside the room to go back in again. He saw her crying walking out. Jughead ran to her as they were outside.

"Betts are you okay?" He asked. 

"Don't Jughead. I'm off back to work." 

Betty just left in tears. She hated being home alone by herself. She already feels like she's being replaced in Imogen's eyes. Betty headed back to work where she let him all those years ago. She didn't know how to feel but dive into work when she hasn't got Imogen. 

What frustrates her most is that he still looks as good as the day they met. What she wants to know if his taste in plays and musicals has improved. Overall the feeling that's been a sense of displacement over 16 years started to fill the gaps that her baby girl could never do. Still that terrified her.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty Cooper has been head deep in work. Imogen has been staying over at Veronica's with Jughead for the passed week. Betty has been upset. She hated the date she went on. She was finally going to make Imogen to come home. She was tired and she missed her.

Betty headed to Veronica's from work. She was exhausted. She was on no mood for Imogen to fight her on this.

She came in and collapsed onto the sofa. Veronica headed to get Imogen. Imogen came out laughing with Jughead smiling. Betty just smiled faintly.

"Come home Mo. I need you to come home." Betty said.

"Mum but I'm getting to know dad." She said.

"Mo I'm not arguing with you. I need you home. Come home with me." She shouted crying.

"But Mum!"

Jughead saw Betty really upset and automatically held her hand. "I'm sorry Betts it's my fault. Mo you should go home your mum loves you. She missed you so go I can see you on days we'll figure it out."Jughead said.

"But Dad." She pouted.

Betty cried even more. "I need you home Mo. I love you and I can't lose you." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Mum I didn't know how much I was hurting you." She said hugging her.

Betty hugged Mo bike tighter. She  just sobbed a little bit. "It's okay, how about we have your Dad over this weekend for tea. You can spend the day with him." Betty offered.

"Okay."

"I'd love that." Jughead smiled at Betty.

Betty mouthed to Jughead thank you. As she was still hugged Mo. Mo pulled away to go get her things from the guest bedroom. Jughead sat down next to Betty. 

"Hey Betts can we speak outside?" He asked. 

Betty nodded as she followed him out on to the balcony. Betty held on to the railings as she looked out into the view. She inhaled and exhaled taking a moment to herself. 

"I love this view. I would sit here when I was pregnant with Mo with a cup of tea and my copy of beloved before going home." She smiled faintly. 

Jughead came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips gently. "It's a great view." He told her. Betty looked up at him and smiled. "Betts I promised myself if I ever see the hot doctor again that proved me wrong. I'll ask her on a date outside of the hospital." 

Betty looked up at him. "Really?" She whispered. "Definitely. So will you?" He asked. 

Betty turned he body so she was looking at him. "Maybe when everything with Mo gets sorted. You're here for her not me." She told him. 

"Correction I'm here for my family. That includes you Betts." 

"Jug just come over for lunch on Saturday. It's my day off. When Mo goes out we'll speak more. We left so many things unsaid." She told him. 

"Okay I promise to behave and my musicals and plays have improved. I have my gay friend to thank for that." 

That earned him a laugh from Betty. "Well maybe we can watch..." She was cut off by Jughead. 

"Let me guess we'll say on three." 

"1...2...3.."

"A star is born." They said at the same time. 

"How?" She asked. 

"I remember you saying you liked her. Also Mo is a mini me of you and me. Its crazy." He smiled. 

"She is... She did things that you did on the night we met and its so cute and funny." 

"Yeah... We should get back inside." He whispered. 

"Definitely don't want them thinking we've killed each other." 

"Indeed my Juliet." 

______

Saturday came faster than Betty expected. Imogen was so excited. She was helping Betty cook dinner. Imogen loved to bake so she was up at the crack of dawn baking a cake for today. 

Betty got called in for the night shift last night so when she got home in seven in the morning she found her daughter baking. 

Betty decided to sit upon the kitchen island and watched her daughter as she drank her tea. "Mum?" Imogen smiled.

"Yes honey?"

"What was dad like when you first met him?"She asked.

Betty couldn't help but smile." He came into the hospital with Archie. "Betty laughed as she remembered Jughead being over his drunken ass. That peaked Mo's interest." He was kind, a little attitude when called for. His smile made anyone smile. I felt like I knew him for years. "

"Did you want to date him?"

"Maybe but the universe didn't let us have our chance." Betty sighed.

"Do you still like him?" Imogen asked putting the cake in the oven. Betty bit her lip thinking about the other day. "What?!" Imogen asked.

"Nothing Mo. I like him as a person but I don't know. Now stop it with the 100 and 1 questions. Your father and I was a one night stand."

"Doesn't mean you don't have lingering feelings. It would explain why you haven't properly dated since I was born." She teased. 

"Mo honey please, your Dad is hot. I mean beyond hot. He was like that when I first met him. But it doesn't matter what I think. He'll be around at 9 to pick you up then you'll be home for 5 for tea." Betty smiled. 

"You just admitted my Dad was hot." 

"Mo baby girl I'm not stupid, I may be tired but I have eyes. He's insanely hot and charming." Betty said as she headed up to get changed. 

Betty came down a little later. She still hadn't slept properly yet. She was going to do that when Mo was out. She got about an hour and a half. She came down to pour herself some coffee seeing Jughead. 

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled as Imogen was in her room getting her stuff.

"Juggie what did I say." She pouted.

"I know, I know I'm sorry. But Betts you're testing me in those short booty pj's. Along with that kissable pout." He teased.

Betty just smiled lazily. "Maybe flirt with me when I can flirt back and not so tired I can fall asleep standing up." She giggled.

"Still so tired?" He asked worried.

"Juggie I'm a doctor who has insane shifts. I work long hours and I don't sleep well anyway. I'm  always exhausted."She told him.

"I was going to see if you wanted to come with us. Mo wanted to go to the Met to see all the art." He said.

"I haven't been in all the time I've been here."

"Wait really?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah."

"Now you have to." He whispered.

"But I'm sleepy.

"You can sleep in the car?"

Betty thought about it. "I don't want to intrude on you and Mo." She whispered.

"What about me?" Imogen asked.

"I'm going to bed."Betty said hugging Imogen." Oh but I thought we agreed Dad that Mum can? "Imogen asked.

"We did, I asked and she declined."

"Please Mum. Pretty please with cherries on top." She pouted.

Betty just looked at her daughter and her puppy dog eyes. "Fine." She smiled. "Let me go get dressed." 

"Yay first family outing." Imogen said. 

Betty smiled as she headed upstairs. She got dressed in under five minutes and headed down stars. Jughead saw a glimpse of Betty out the corner of his eyes. 

"How can you look that good and only 2 hours of sleep?" 

Betty just blushed shrugging the compliment off. Imogen smiled at her dad who flirted with her mum. Imogen headed to Jughead's car as she left them behind to catch up. 

"Thank you for coming." Jughead smiled. 

"No problem but you promised I can nap." She giggled. 

"I did." 

Betty and Jughead headed to his car. Imogen was already in the car. She was in the back as she decided to let her parents in the front. Imogen and Veronica were on get parents together. 

"I'm glad your coming Mum." Mo smiled.

"Me too Mo." 

"Dad what did you think of mum when you first met?" Mo asked. Jughead just glanced over at Betty as he began his engine."I asks the same thing to Mum." She told him. 

"Oh okay. Well... She was smart and sassy. She put up with Archie's drunken ass. She challenged my ideas. I liked that hardly anyone I know did that. She was stunning and still is. Her smile could light up the whole world." Jughead smiled. 

Imogen smirked remembering that Betty said something similar." Don't do that. "Betty teased. 

" I'm not doing anything Mum. "She smiled. 

" I know you and you are."

"What just because you and dad said the same exact thing about your smiles." Mo teased. 

Betty just smiled as she leaned on the window and fell asleep. It wasn't long before they arrived at the met. Jughead gently woke Betty up. Betty followed in as Mo ran inside in excitement. 

Mo headed inside as Betty and Jughead followed her. Betty was in awe of all the art work. In all the years she's lived her she hasn't been here. Mo and Betty were ahead of Jughead. They were slowly walking around as Betty fell over her own two feet. She felt two hands on her waist and a hot breath on her neck. 

"So clumsy yet a doctor." He teased. 

"Shut it." She smiled. 

Betty squeezed his hands before letting go. She headed to Imogen's side. "So?" She teased.

"So what about Lincoln?" Betty teased back. 

"Fair play." She giggled.

"I know you saw that." Betty said. 

"What me? No." She shook her head yes. "My parents are adorable and in love." She smiled. 

"I'm going to sit down I'm tired." Betty said rolling her eyes. 

Betty headed to sit on the bench in the middle of room. Jughead saw her and sat beside her. "Tired?"He whispered. 

"That obvious." She teased. 

"Just a little your eyes are going. You should lean your head on me and catch a few z's as she looks." Jughead suggested.

Betty smiled as she leaned her head on his. She intertwined their hands together as she started to fall asleep. Betty slept for a few hours as Mo searched the museum. She woke up as Mo shook her awake. 

"Dad's too kind to wake you up. It's time to go and make tea."

"Okay." She yawned stretching. 

Jughead was still holding her hand. They didn't let go until they were in the car. Jughead drove them back home to their house. Betty got into house and started to put the pasta on. She started to put the mince on and the garlic bread in. 

Mo was in the living room writing as she did every day no matter the time. Jughead came into see Betty. 

"Need help?" He asked. 

"Nope but some company I will love." She smiled. 

"So today was amazing." Jughead smiled back. 

"Look Juggie all this feels wrong. You should be shouting at me. I should be shouting back at you. You should be pissed at me. I should be annoyed for wanting you." She nervously rambled. 

"So cute when your nervous." He teased.

"You should see me giving speeches." She giggled. "I got nominated for a Harper Avery award." 

"I don't hate you because I didn't make it easy for you to find me. I was always moving for work and I didn't leave you my real name." 

"That's your fault Forsythe." She teased.

"Don't make me regret telling you." He smiled leaning down to look at her. 

"Oh but Forsythe I want to." 

"Really Elizabeth." He smiled. 

"Oh yes." She whispered as she leaned up and kissed him gently. Jughead kissed her and picked her up to put her on the side. They got lost in the kisses off each other until the smoke detector went off. "Shit."Betty giggled as she jumped off the counter to open the windows and bin the mince. 

"I can order take out?" Jughead offered.

"No its okay." She smiled. "Just get me the cream cheese out the fridge." She said as she went to go get the peck out the cupboard.

Jughead got the cheese for her as Betty began to finish the dinner. She plated it up before she looked at him. "See dinner isn't ruined."She smiled.

"Gordon Ramsey would be proud baby."

"Baby?" She asked.

"Shit sorry it slipt out." He blushed.

"I like it." Betty kissed his cheek. "Our daughter wants us."

Betty walked into the living room to the dining room and placed their food down. She shouted Imogen to the table as they began to eat.

Everyone tucked into the food. They spent that time as a family. If someone looked in through their window it would have looked like they've been a family since Imogen's birth but in reality they've been a family less than a week.

"Mum can I go to Lincs?" She asked.

"Sure be home by 10. Its 5pm now." Betty said.

"Betts it gets dark really quickly can we call it half 9?" He asked.

Betty smiled towards Jughead. "Yeah we can. You heard your over protective dad. Half 9 no later if so he might come looking with pitch forks." Betty teased.

"Oh Betts come on I don't need pitch forks." He smiled.

"Oh right you'll just fail the guys."

"Maybe Betts. However I think they should be more scared of you. You have scaples." Imogen just laughed as she grabbed her bag and jacket and left them. 

Just as promised they put on A Star Is Born. Betty changed into some pj's. She sat on the couch with Jughead. She pulled the blanket over the both of them and leaned her head on him.

"Thank you for today. It's been the best day off I've had in awhile." She smiled.

"Same for me." He said putting his arms around her. Betty looked up at him. She couldn't help but smile. "Juggie?"

"Yeah Betts."

"I'm sorry. The truth is I went to get an abortion. I sat in the room as soon as they called my name I bolted. I couldn't do it. I knew I wanted kids but I didn't want them this soon but I knew I could handle it. So I did, I did it well. I could have hired someone to find you but I was scared that you wouldn't step up which is stupid because you've stepped up massively over the past two weeks. It means the world to me thank. "

Betty was tearing up. She hated thinking about that moment she nearly gave up on her little girl. Jughead could see the pain she felt and gently wiped the tears away."I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you too." He reassured her.

"Do you want to stay the night?" She asked smiling faintly.

"Really?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"I'd love to."

"Let's go to bed." She took his hand when the movie ended and went to her room. Betty laid down on her bed patting the side of her bed for Jughead. Jughead sat down on the bed as Betty leaned on his chest. "I wanted to do this on our first night together."

"Oh yeah?" He teased as he played with her hair. Betty smiled as Jughead fingers grazed her hair. "Yeah." She smiled.

"Mo's going to have a field day when she finds us." Jughead teased.

"She gets that from V." Betty teased. "I couldn't agree more." Jughead laughed.

"So about that second date?" Betty asked.

"You've already given in." He teased. "I thought you had will power."

"Shut up and answer me." She pouted.

"Of course I want that date. How about I make the dinner next time? Mo can sleep at Ronnie and Arch's or my sister's?"

"She can get to know your sister. I want my date with you 16 years later." She smiled.

"Okay then, I'll cook here for you whilst your at work next Saturday."

"Next Saturday?" She asked.

"Yes." He smiled. "I'm not waisting anymore time."

"What are you assuming handsome?"

"Oh nothing." He bit his lips.

"Sure." She giggled as she leaned up and kissed him. Betty and Jughead got lost in each others kisses. 

They continuing to kiss just like they did all those years ago. They were so oblivious to the world as they like teenagers exploring. Yet they were just kissing not wishing to break the kiss and risk anything else.

No one heard the door open as they were snuggling into each others side. "I swear to god you better not break my heart." She whispered.

"I promise I won't." He smiled.

Betty fell asleep on Jughead's chest as she fell asleep. She would be working again on Monday morning just like he was.

Jughead leaned over and pulled his phone out. He found her contact. He pressed her contact and started typing the message in.

J: Hey Sabrina, we need to talk.

No later than two minutes later he had a reply back.

S: Aw why? That sounds bad hubby.

J: I want a divorce.


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead laid in bed with Betty but felt guilty. He had a strong connection to this woman these no denying that but did that make him as bad as his wife? Will that make him ever as bad as her?

~Flash back.~

"Dad I can't just leave her." Jughead cried.

"Jughead you are not safe. Please get out of there."

"Dad if I do I get more abuse back. Its already my arm that's broken. She... She... I can't go to the police... I have to play the perfect husband... I travel all around America to work in schools. As long as I obey I should be go fine." Jughead was in fear for his own life.

Sabrina stormed into the room. Her high heels on." Who are you talking to? "She asked.

" No one. "He lied.

"Don't lie to me Forsythe. You know I hate liars. You know what I do to them." She kicked him in the chest with her heel then stood on his neck. He was choking. The air slowly cutting off his circulation. He was turning purple. "Now now let's have some fun."

She higherd the music up so loud. Fp was still on the line and he was furious. He was already in his car to get to him. He could her fate mummble.

"Please Sab not again you promised me!" He begged.

"Shut up." She slapped him across the face.

An hour later Jughead sat in his chair reading a book but the same line over and over again until his dad picked him up. They talked about divorce and how Fp will pay for protection for him but Jughead refused. He was petrified from his own wife and embarrassed about it.

The following day Jughead got arrested for apparently breaking and entering into their place. Luckily Fp was close to the Sheriff Tom Keller and got the charges dropped and it off his record.

Jughead knew that was a warning to come home. He heared it loud and clear. The next day he went home to his own personal hell.

~End of Flashback. ~

Jughead decided he will never be as bad as his wife. He is not manipulative or abusive. He's just trying to escape.

Jughead decided that he had to tell Betty. He couldn't lie to her anymore. She deserves to know the truth but he could never tell Mo. 

Of course he felt bad for lying to Betty. He felt even worse about breaking his vows but they were broken the first time she liad a hand on him. Jughead Jones would never dream to hit a women but in his situation he trys to avoid hitting her to save himself. He takes the brunt of the action.

Betty began to stir awake. She had this adorable cute sleepy smile on her face. She stretches before turning herself into Jughead's embrace.

"You're warm." She whispered.

"Betts I need to tell you the truth."

Hearing those words immediately woke her up. Fear ran through her body. She just nodded a sign that he should continue. "Probably not here you need to be wide awake and Mo can walk in." He whispered. 

Jughead had been thinking about filing for divorce for years. This gave him some excuse too. All he had to do was tell his lawyer to send the paperwork and he'll do it. 

They ended up getting coffee down stairs. Imogen was meeting up with Lincoln for breakfast to work on a class assignment. Betty was making waffles for them when Jughead pulled her away. 

"Betts I need to show you something." He said quietly. 

Betty just nodded as she waited patiently. Jughead was extremely nervous. He took his shirt off to reveal multiple scars and bruises he's covered up with tatoos over the years. Betty carefully graced her hands over some scars. She gasped at the thought of the multiple ideas that's floating around her head. 

"Juggie what happened?" She asked. 

If she could take a guess with all the time she's seen abuse cases come in the ER. She take a wild guess and call it that. Any how she didn't want to assume but she had this deep dread inside her that it was that. Normally abuse comes from a partner of a family member. 

"Betts I have a wife." He whispered. 

Betty instantly stepped back dropping her hand. She didn't know what to say. He cheated on his wife with her. Betty began to pick up his short had shove it back in his hands. 

"Get out!" She shouted. 

"Betts please let me explain... This is extremely hard for me."He begged tearing up as the memorise build up in the back of his mind. 

Betty just nodded no." Absolutely not! You will probably just stand there and talk shit. I don't want to here anymore lies Jughead. Go away!"She shouted. 

" No.... No... You... No.. You don't get it... Please let me explain... I can't lose Mo because I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth. "Jughead was fully crying now. 

Jughead Jones didn't cry. He avoided crying. If he showed the slight of weakness Sabrina would have punished him. He had to be a manly man. A man shows no sign of weakness. No signs of feminity. 

Betty just looked over to him. She remembers Archie saying to Imogen that her father doesn't normally show any weakness. It's a thing that he doesn't like talking about so avoid that. So seeing him so open and crying. She decided to give him a chance to open up and explain. 

"Jughead you have five minutes." 

"Thank you." He whispered. 

Jughead pulled his top back on as he sat down. He took a sip off his coffee first to calm his nerves. Betty just finished up the waffles and plated it up in front of him before she let him explain. 

"I... I met her 2 years after you. We met in a coffee shop as she was picking up coffee before heading off to work. She ended up spilling it all over me. I wasn't paying attention as I was on the phone with my work. I repaid for her coffee and we started talking."

Betty just sat there listened as she ate. It seemed like a story that anyone could make up but perhaps she's thinking that to keep her heart at bay. 

"She's a compulsive liar. Oh my favourite manipulative. She played me like a fool. Taking all the traits I love in a women to make her the perfect woman. Fast forward to a year later and we went on Vegas trip with Arch and Veronica. We got drunkenly married but it was okay because I thought I love her."

That part of the story checks out. Betty knew Archie and Veronica went to Vegas to celebrate his birthday that year. She couldn't come as she had no one to look after Mo. 

"The first year was okay but she was controlling. Everything had to be perfect. I had to be this tough man. At first it was only her being rough with me. Tugging at me, snapping at me and gripping me until her nails broke my skin. It became worse when she would throw stuff at me and punch me. I knew no one would believe me that a woman would do this to a man. It's normally the opposite way around. The first time she... She hurt me... She was having a really bad time at work. She got fired and I came home late from work I had a meeting... It was like any normal day. "

Betty saw Jughead shaking. He hadn't touched his food except his coffee. He drank it in micro sips. Betty began to see that he couldn't make this up.

"She came in and threw her glass at me. I excused myself to go my office to work on my lessons plan. I was deep in work when she came in drunk... she punched me in the head... I-I was knocked out unconscious... When I woke up... She... Uh... I... She was on top of me. I was tied up and I couldn't move. I kept moving trying to get her off of me. It... It was bad. The cuffs rubbed me so bad as I tried tugging my hands away. It cut my wrists beep. She continued to do it muffling me as I shouted for help... I... Was... Weak. I gave up fighting and endured it. "

Betty reached over and slowly grabbed his hands. She slowly started to rub circles to them so he would stay calm.

"The second time we were at a family party. She hired the music up and pushed me into a cupboard. The second time we were on a family holiday. The third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth and fiftieth times all merge into one big pain of scrunched up abusive memories. But the fifty first time I could have died. I thought back as hard as I could. I wasn't going to let it happen. I pushed her off and started grabbing my clothes... But I get to the door and she stabs me. "He whispered.

Jughead breathed and wiped his tears away before continuing." I had to say I got jumped in an ally. My dad kept begging me to leave but I couldn't because if I did she would have killed me and the people I love. "

Betty couldn't help but tear up as she was listening to him. "Oh Juggie. I'm sorry but you should report it." She told him.

"Everytime I come close to I get a bigger punishment. She's cheating on me with Nicolas anyway. So she should let me go."

"I'm sorry for over reacting." Betty offered. Jughead just nodded. "You probably should talk to Mo."

"No! Mo can't know. I have to be this strong father figure."

"Jug she'll understand." Betty reassured him.

"No, please Betts. I will tell her when we do the safe sex talk." Jughead offered.

"Okay."

"Thank you and I'm so sorry for lying. It's just you made me feeling like I was normal and not broken again. Then knowing that I have kid, Mo. That made my life worth living again. My dad's so excited to meet her."

Betty was going to speak when Jughead's phone went off. He checked it seeing it was Sabrina.

S: Nick asked me to marry him. Send me the papers. I don't have to deal with your ass anymore.

J: They'll be with you by next week.

Jughead then messaged Fp. 

J: it's finally over dad. She's going to marry Nick and I'm safe. 

Fp: you're still going to report it right? 

J: I can't Dad. I won't be safe.

Fp: we can always report it. If you want to.

Jughead showed Betty the message between him and Sabrina. Betty just nodded. "You should eat." Betty said pushing the plate further towards him.

"I'm so sorry I lied."

"Jug it's okay. I understand why but I don't know what's going to happen between us." She told him.

"How about that date and we'll walk it from there?" He asked.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Indeed." He smiled faintly.

"Well eat up because I have at 2 so I have go get ready. So Mo will have to be at yours tonight. I'm on a night shift."

"Okay.... Bets again thank you for letting me explain... I don't think I would have been able to live with myself if this was the reason I couldn't have a relationship with my daughter."

"It's okay. Hey I want to meet the family too." She teased trying to make the tone more light hearted.

"Well my dad's coming next week to help me moving into my new apartment." He smiled faintly.

"Well I'll make sure I book the day off to help you."

"You don't have to."

"Ah... Aha I want to." She smiled.

Jughead just smiled at her. They spent the rest of the morning talking making the tone more light hearted. They got to know each other better in just those few hours by theirselves.

16 years is a long time. 16 years is a whole life time and in those years they could either make a person or break a person. In 16 years Jughead has faced alot and if it was any other person that would have broke them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. All comments and kudos are welcome. I would love to know your opinions.


	4. Chapter 4

Nine months have passed and Jughead was moved fully in. Imogen would stay at his on the nights that Betty was working the night shifts. Betty and Jughead were taking it slow for Mo's sake but Jughead knew she was the one sixteen years ago and she's the one now. 

They've been date officially for 6 months now. Betty and Mo loves him. Betty loved him from that day they talked in the ER. Mo has two more years of high school left and she already hates it and wants to leave. She can't wait to go to college she decided she wanted to be an English teacher like her father. 

The divorce papers have already gone through so he was officially an unmarried man. More so he was a free and safe man again.

Jughead was currently teachings Mo's class. He noticed Linc staring and getting distracted by Imogen chewing her pen. 

"Linc how about you start reading the next passage for us." Jughead said. 

"Uhh...umm...sure Mr Jones." 

The next part of the school day was lunch. Jughead had a lunch duty. All lunch his eyes were fixated on Imogen and Linc. He saw Linc flirting with her.

"Mo how can you be so beautiful? She's beautiful and grace. She's Miss Imogen Cooper."

Imogen just giggled as she softly placed her hands on his. "Oh linc you know there's nothing graceful about me." She giggled as she took a carrot off his place.

"You gracefully fall Mo, like a fallen angel from heaven."

"Shut up." She teased.

"Make me." Linc joked.

"Mmm I have some ways too." She smiled.

"Tell me how?"He asked.

" I could take your food or your phone...here's a thought kiss you."She joked.

" I wouldn't mind. "

" I bet you wouldn't. "Imogen giggled.

" Want to go out tonight? "He asked." It is a Friday night. "

" Sure, where?"Imogen asked.

"First a picnic in Central Park then there's an outdoor movie happening there. Grease your favourite."

"That sounds like a date." Imogen teased.

"Well I hope it is." Linc admitted.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yeah I am or at least I'm trying too." He blushed.

"I'd love too." She smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Jughead just saw that and freaked out. He was so thankful when the bell rang and he had a free period to eat and panic ring Betty. 

"Baby!" Jughead panicked. 

"What Juggie?"Betty smiled as she eating on her lunch break. 

"It's Mo! There's this boy, emphasis on the word boy. Linc!" Jughead pouted. 

"I can sense your pouting." Betty giggled. "Stop that, I know she's going on a date. Linc is a good guy." 

"But... But Betts, there's bad people who pretend to good people... I don't want her to get hurt Betts. I love her too much."

"Aww I love you in dad mode... I just love you."

"Wait you love me?" He asked.

"Shut up Juggie, I love you. I love how much you love me and Mo. You're protective of her and its adorable. Let her have this, she's been on dates with some idiots this year."

"I'll try." He muttered.

"Good." Betty smiled.

"I love you too."

"I have to get back to work handsome. My pager is going off."

Betty ended the call as she rushed to the pit. As she got to the pit she was rushing a women to the ER for an emergency surgery.

In the surgery she had her surgery team along with Gibson. "So how is lover boy?" He teased.

"He's amazing." Betty smiled. 

"What about Mo?" 

"She's going on a date with Linc."

"About time." He teased. 

"Tell me about it. They always flirt but she never really saw him as that but she's started to. She was talking to me the other week about him." 

"Saying?"He prompted. 

" That she thinks she might like him and it took her awhile to realise that because she doesn't want to wreck their relationship."Betty smiled. 

"She's far too wise. "He joked. 

"She gets it from her father. "

"She gets it from you."He told her. 

"Mo's definitely the best of me and Juggie." 

"What does Jug think about it?" 

Betty just smiled as she giggled to herself. "He's over protective of her. It's adorable actually." Betty admitted. 

"Oh I bet she loves that." Gibson smirked. 

"Oh... She doesn't know yet." Betty laughed. 

"I can imagine that." He laughed too. 

_____

As soon as the end off the day came Imogen rushed home to start getting ready. Jughead had a meeting and loads of marking to do. He quickly got through the meeting as he rushed to Betty's. He was staying at hers tonight. 

Jughead got to hers to see Betty helping Imogen get ready. He loved seeing the light in her eyes as she sang the song on in the background. 

"Look at my favourite girls." Jughead smiled. 

"Dad!" Imogen ran up to him. She pulled him in for a hug. "You look gorgeous, where are you going?" He asked when he knew exactly where she was going. 

"Don't freak out... I'm going on a date." Imogen smiled. 

"There's rules for dates." He instantly said. Imogen just looked over at Betty. "Mum?" Imogen said confused. 

"To put your dad's mind at rest baby girl." Betty told her as she hugged Jughead. "Thanks baby." Jughead kissed her sweetly before heading to the couch with Imogen. 

"It's just Linc dad." 

"So?"

"Mum." Mo sighed. 

"He's right Mo."Betty told her. 

"Be home by ten on the dot. No drugs and no alcohol... I mean that part... No means no... If you do say yes and I hate to think of my sixteen year old daughter having sex... But safe sex. Condoms." He placed some on the table.

"She's already on the pill too baby." Betty told him. 

"That's good... No funny business. No parties as a date. No bad boys they're the worst." Jughead told Mo. 

"You would know that." Betty teased. 

"Baby, I'm trying to be serious." Jughead pouted as he pulled onto his knee. "I'm sorry." Betty uttered into the kiss she gave him. 

"Can I finish getting ready?" She asked. 

"Yes, but make sure your phone is on 100% and I'm going to give you some money. You can never be too sure." Jughead said. 

"Got it dad!" Imogen shouted from her room upstairs. Betty just looked at Jughead as she kissed him again. "What are we doing tonight?" Betty asked. 

"Following her." 

"Babe we can't." Betty told him. 

"We're just going on a date where  she's going on a date but she won't notice us." Jughead shrugged. 

"That's crazy." Betty giggled. 

"Go get dressed up in something casual it's a movie in the park." 

"We're only doing this once to ease your mind." 

"Thank you." He hugged her. 

Half an hour later when the girls were finishing getting ready there was a knock on the door. Jughead opened up the door to see Linc standing there with chocolates and flowers. 

"Come in we have something to talk about before I call Mo down." 

"Sure Mr Jones." Lincoln smiled as he walked in and sat down on the couch. "What do we need to talk about?" He asked. 

"Let's keep this straight forward. Don't hurt her, I know where you live. You get her back on time a'd don't miss her curfew. No means no. If she says no to anything you stop and bring her home. You are not to disrespect her. If you do so you'll be answering to me. Teacher or not Mo is my daughter. She deserves the world so don't disrespect her. I know where you live, I know your parents phone number. Do not test me. "He warned him. 

Linc looked so frightened he just nodded as the girls came down the steps. Betty just looked over to Jughead shaking her head. 

"What did you do?" She whispered in his ear. 

"Just warned him." Jughead shrugged. "He looked thrightend half to death." Betty laughed softly. 

Jughead just kissed Betty. "It's the dad in me being protective." He whispered. 

"It's sexy." Betty smiled. 

Imogen was smiling at Linc. "These are for you." He gave her the flowers and chocolates. She quickly put them in a varse and the chocolates in the fridge. Mo ran back to him. "We're going!" She shouted from the door. 

"Ten sharp!" Jughead shouted. 

"Sure dad!" She said as she shut the door. Betty just looked at Jughead and kissed him. "Are you sure we're doing this?" Betty asked. 

Jughead just nodded as he picked Betty up. Betty giggled as he carried her to the car. Jughead headed back to lock the door before heading back to his car with her. 

"Ready my love?" He asked Betty. 

"This is a one time deal." 

Jughead just kissed her before he started the car. They drove a few cars behind them so they wouldn't be noticed. Once they got to the park Betty and Jughead sat at the cafe having coffee and cake. They could still see Mo in the corner of their eyes. 

"Feel better?" Betty asked. 

"A little, I know I'm being stupid but I worry about her. Ever since Sabrina I just." Jughead just sighed. 

Betty just leaned over and kissed him. "I know baby." Betty whispered into the kiss. "But look she's okay." Betty smiled. 

Jughead just looked over at her daughter. "I know but it's just this once." He told her. 

"Okay." 

Jughead just smiled at Betty. They talked and ate. Betty loved being around him all the time. She wanted that all the time. Jughead saw that they were heading to the movie further on the park so that signaled them to move.

That's exactly what they did. Betty and Jughead sat at the back so they wouldn't be seen. They sat on a blanket as they had a blanket over themselves watching the movie. Well Betty was watching the movie Jughead was watching Mo and Linc.

Half way through the movie Betty and Jughead has finished the popcorn. "Baby can you get me more blueberry pencils and more popcorn?"Betty pouted a cute pout. Jughead kissed her pout as he took the empty bucket of popcorn. He headed to the tuckshop to get them for her.

Imogen drank too much pop. She was desperate for the toilet. She kissed Linc on the lips for the second time that night as she the to the toilet. As she was running to the toilet she stops mid track to see her dad refilling his popcorn tub. 

Imogen knew exactly what he was doing there and laughed slightly before running to the toilet. She must admit that she was slightly annoyed but found it funny. Imogen couldn't believe he cared for her that much he's been following her around. 

Jughead headed back to Betty. They decided to leave because the movie would be ending soon. They both wanted to be home before Mo got there.

Once Mo arrived at home she saw her parents cuddled up on the couch watching a show. "Enjoyed the movie sweet heart?" Jughead asked her.

"I don't know did you dad?" Mo asked. "Why did you crash my date?! I knew you were protective but this is excessive!"

"Mo give him a break." Betty said.

"No mum! I'm sixteen and I don't need my dad baby sitting me on a date!" She shouted.

"Shout at me once more and your grounded." Betty warned. "

"I can explain. "Jughead uttered as he teared up.

"I don't want to hear it dad!" Imogen shouted.

"You will sit and listen to your father!" Betty snapped at her.

Imogen sat down on the opposite couch to them. She just looked at her parents. "Please enlighten me." Mo said sarcastically.

Betty just looked up at Jughead. "You don't have to." She whispered to him.

"I need to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Imogen asked.

Jughead took a deep breath before collecting his thoughts. Betty just squeezed his hands. "I never thought I'd see your mum again after we first met... I was always moping. Uncle Arch got me out and I met someone." Jughead stopped as tears rolled down his face.

"Why does meeting someone matter?"

"Because that's when it all changed." Jughead cried. 

"Baby it's okay." Betty reasurred him.

"I married Sabrina. She was amazing at first, no one could be as phenomenonal as your mum but still. At the time I thought she was everything." Jughead had to pause. 

"I'm confused." Imogen said. 

"I can't say it Betts." He cried hiding his face in her neck. Betty leaned her head on him. "You don't have to Juggie." 

"I need to... At first she was the women I dreamed off... But let's be real here I always wanted to be with your mum." Jughead said. 

"I'm confused." Mo said. 

"She was manipulative and abusive... Sh... She... She hurt me for years." 

"How?" She questioned.

"First it was shouting, throwing things and then she started hitting me." Jughead just looked at Betty. She just gave him a nodded off encouragement. "She did a lot of things to me. I would end up in the hospital alot but what I'm trying to say is that. When I said no she ignored me."Jughead cried.

"Wait are you trying to say you fit raped dad?" Imogen began to cry. How can someone be so horrible to disrespect someone like that? "Dad?" She uttered as Jughead just cried. "Mum?"

"Give him a minute." Betty told her as she wiped her tears.

"I was." Jughead uttered as he squeezed Betty's hand. "What! Who would do that to anyone?! I hope she rots in jail!" Imogen shouted as she pulled her dad in for a hug and Betty joined in.

"So I'm going to be over protective some times, especially over boys." 

"I'm sorry Dad... I understand." She hugged him. 

"It's okay Mo, I love you and I'll promise to try lighten up." 

Imogen just nodded. "I'm going to get changed into my pajamas and we can eat the chocolate Linc got me." Imogen told them. 

"Go get ready for bed and we'll put an episode of grey's anatomy on to watch together." Betty smiled. 

Once Imogen was upstairs Betty got it up on Netflix. Jughead just hold Betty close and kissed her neck. "I'm proud of you baby." She whispered as she turned to kiss him. 

"Thank you baby." He hugged her tighter. 

Imogen came back into the living room with the chocolates. She sat in between her parents. "Mo!" Betty pouted. Imogen just giggled, "What you two had all evening to be lovey dovey?" She teased. 

"But I want my Juggie." Betty pouted. 

"He's my father." 

Jughead just smiled at them. "I can go in the middle. That way I get my sexy, stunning and smart girlfriend and my amazing daughter." He moved into the middle as both of them snuggled deep into his side. 

"I love you Dad." Imogen smiled. 

"I love you too Mo."He kissed her head gently. Betty just pouted slightly. Imogen couldn't help but giggle softly." Don't worry mum I could never stop loving you. "

"She's right Betts. I can't either, I love you. I always have since that day and I never stopped." 

Betty leaned up to Jughead and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and sensual but got cut off by Imogen coughing. Betty and Jughead pulled away laughing. 

"Are we too cringe for you?" Jughead teased. 

"Seeing my parents suck face? Definitely dad." 

"Sucks for you then." Jughead teased kissing Betty again. 

"Dad! Grey's is on." 

"Oh please your mother lives that everyday at work."He told her. 

"Most days." Betty corrected. 

"Still baby, we're so busy I barley get to see you... I miss you."

"Then come live with us and you won't miss me as much and you'll get to see Mo everyday." Betty smiled. 

"Wait really?" Both Jughead and Mo asked. 

"Really Jughead. Me and Mo want you here so move home with us." Betty said. 

"You really want me here?" He asked Imogen. 

"I do dad." 

Jughead teared up. He was so happy he couldn't speak so he just nodded as she pulled them in for a group hug. 

"I'd love that." He whispered. 

"Welcome home baby." Betty kissed him. Jughead just kissed her back. "I've never felt so at home in years. Thank you baby." He whispered in her ear. 

"Dad you can help me put up more book shelves. Mine fell the one I put up last year." Imogen said. 

"They stayed up a year. That's good Mo." Betty said. "The ones I put in mine stayed up for a week until we made Arch do them."

"You have me for all that now." Jughead smiled. Betty just smirked. "Oh I can't wait." She winked at him. 

"Mum! Keep your pants on." Imogen teased. 

"Hey leave me alone. I work long hours and I don't see my Juggie as much as I like." Betty pouted. 

Jughead leaned over and kissed Betty. "I love you." Jughead told her. "Now I get to see you every day and night." Betty smiled. 

"I'm so lucky."

"We're lucky." Imogen said. 

"I love you girls so much." He told them. 

"We love you dad." 

Jughead couldn't believe that he was here. This is what he wanted. He got a family that he always wanted. He's moving in with them. They can be a proper family finally. 

Both Betty and Jughead have been dreaming of this since the day they met. They had an instant connection. A chemistry with an explosive reaction. Their love so strong they could stand the time off anything. Now they could be a family Jughead dreamed off whilst he took hit after hit. All he wished was for to provide Imogen with the wisdom to survive this world we call home.

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea struck me walking home like many of my ideas do. I hope you like this little fic.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr and @fangirl_writer_x on ig.


End file.
